1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile telephone terminal for a mobile communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent mobile communications services have evolved to the point where mobile terminals are used as a tool for communicating a variety of multimedia information including text, video and voice.
However, the current mobile telephone terminal relies on human""s auditory and visual perception. If a person is in a speech communication and suddenly encounters a situation where the communication cannot continue using auditory or visual perception, the person will be embarrassed if an instant reply is expected in response to an imminent question. Therefore, there is still a need to communicate in a different mode of human perception.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide mobile communication operating in a speech mode and a tactile mode.
According to the present invention, there is provided a mobile telephone terminal for use in a mobile communication network. The mobile telephone terminal comprises a wireless interface for establishing a communication link with the network, a vibrator for producing tactile sensation, a manual input device, and control circuitry responsive to an input signal from the manual input device during a speech mode of communication for transmitting a vibrator-on signal to the network via the interface and responsive to a vibrator-on signal received from the network via the interface for activating the vibrator to produce the tactile sensation.
Preferably, a table memory is provided for mapping a plurality of signaling codes to a plurality of corresponding items of information. The control circuitry selects one of the signaling codes in response to an input signal from the manual input device and transmits the vibrator-on signal to the network for indicating the selected signal code.
According to a second aspect, the present invention provides a method of communication for a mobile telephone terminal which establishes a wireless link with a mobile communication network, wherein the mobile telephone terminal includes a vibrator and a manual input device. The method comprises the steps of transmitting a vibrator-on signal from a mobile telephone terminal at a transmit site to the network in response to a signal from the manual input device of the terminal when speech communication is in progress via the wireless link, and receiving the vibrator-on signal from the network at a mobile telephone terminal at a receive site during the speech communication and activating the vibrator of the terminal.